


Faith

by PrincessMariana



Series: PM's Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Brotherly Love, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i guess?, i have no idea what this is, uneditted we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PrincessMariana
Summary: Dick is slowly dying from a curse. Tim has unwavering faith in Bruce. Jason has unwavering loyalty to Dick. Dick has unwavering resilience.For Flufftober 2020, Day 8: Unwavering
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: PM's Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951447
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Faith

“Your unwavering faith is depressing.”

Tim looked up from the alter where he was praying. “As is your pessimism and lack of faith, Jason. How is Dick?”

“Still unconscious. Still in pain,” Jason said. “He isn’t _coming_ , Tim. We need a better plan before we lose Dick.”

“What better plan do you have? If we leave, Bruce will never find us. He’s Dick’s only chance,” Tim said stubbornly.

“Not his only chance,” Jason said.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We can’t-”

“How about you stop your useless praying and actually witness what Dick is going through,” Jason snapped. “We’re desperate.”

“Not _that_ desperate.” Tim stood and dusted off his knees. “Fine. You try contacting Bruce, while I check on Dick.”

“I’m not-”

“Yell at him for all I care,” Tim said. “But we need to keep the line of communication open.”

“Fine,” Jason said and stomped over.

The temple had two rooms. The larger space was used for worship. People used to go there, before the war, to lay sacrifices at the alter and pray. The smaller room, off to the side, was for the priests only. It was a place to rest and to prepare for ceremonies. Fortunately, it had a bed.

Tim found Dick curled up on that bed. The dark red tendrils of his curse were gradually spreading through his body, eating away at his divine existence.

“Brother,” Tim said mournfully.

Dick’s eyes slowly opened. “Tim,” he whispered, pained, but with a small smile. “I didn’t…think…you would…stop…trying.”

“Jason said that I should see you. My faith hasn’t faded, I promise.”

“G…good.” Dick’s eyes fluttered shut.

“How is the pain?” Tim asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’ve…felt…worse.”

Tim snorted. “Not saying much, brother.”

When Tim moved towards the door, Dick’s eyes snapped open again. “Don’t.”

“You should rest,” Tim said.

“Stay,” Dick said. “We…should talk.”

Tim sighed but sat down on the chair near the bed. Jason kept vigil there, at Dick’s side, ever since they’d found the temple, two days ago. Tim admired his brother’s unwavering strength and loyalty, but it hurt Tim too much to see Dick like this.

“Jason…wants to…contact Ra’s,” Dick said. “Don’t do that.”

“Of course not,” Tim said. “Bruce will be here soon.”

“Even…if he isn’t…”

“But you’ll die,” Tim said. “Maybe servitude to Ra’s-”

 _“No._ We are…children of…life. Not destruction. I would…rather die for…my father’s mission than…lose… my brothers…to Ra’s al Ghul.”

“Bruce will come, and Ra’s al Ghul’s offer will not matter,” Tim said. “I have faith in our father.”

Dick hummed in agreement. His body relaxed as his breath evened out.

+++

Jason sat cross-legged on top of the alter – because _screw_ dealing. Jason would be as disrespectful as he wanted, since he was being coerced into praying.

“Hey, asshole,” Jason said, looking up at the temple’s high ceiling. “Hurry up, if you’re even coming. Your favorite son is dying and needs you. You know it’s desperate, because _I’m_ talking to _you_ , so you better fucking listen.

“I don’t believe in your war and your stupid missions that just get all of us killed in your stupid, fucking name. But this is _Dick._ He’s actually doing some good in this you-forsaken world. Y’know, _helping_ people, instead of preaching whatever crap you want them to hear. Dick doesn’t deserve to die. Not like this. I don’t have unwavering faith in you like Tim does, but I have unwavering faith in Dick Grayson. He’s what this world needs, not you.

“And if you don’t come down here soon, you’ll have more than his death on your conscious to worry about. Because I’m going to do _whatever_ it takes to save that idiotic, reckless idiot’s life. Ra’s al Gul made me an offer, once, and I _will_ take it. Even if you don’t mind your golden boy dying, you sure as fuck don’t want me fighting on the other side of your war.

“So hurry up, you bastard. Dick doesn’t have long, and I’m not waiting until the last minute.”

+++

Dick didn’t have very long. He could feel his divinity slowly ebbing away. Once it was gone, the curse would kill whatever remained of his mortal body. Tim – and surprisingly Jason – had been praying to their father for almost three days now. Dick wasn’t even trying. If Bruce didn’t come, that just meant it was Dick’s time.

“That’s stupid,” Jason snapped, when Dick had murmured his thoughts. “You’re not going to die. I’m not going to _let_ you die. I don’t give a fuck about Bruce’s grand old plan. Bruce’s plans suck for everyone. If it weren’t for his oh, so great plans, we wouldn’t here fighting fucking _demons_.”

Dick couldn’t find the energy – or desire – to respond. Jason was angry, but Jason was _always_ angry. He was the angel of justice, after all. It made sense. To right wrongs, he had to first see all the wrongs in the world, and there were so, so many.

“Show me your wings, Dick,” Jason said suddenly. “I can’t see your divinity anymore. _Show me your wings._ ”

“They’ve…been gone…for hours,” Dick said, keeping his eyes shut.

“For _fucking_ -! Dick, why didn’t you say anything? It’s too late now. Even if I go to Ra’s al Gul-”

“ _No_ ,” Dick said vehemently, forcing his eyes open. “You’re…a son…of life.”

“I will become the angel of vengeance if it means that you live,” Jason said. “Justice is _useless_ without resilience.”

“I trust…in Bruce and…his…plan,” Dick mumbled.

His eyes fluttered shut. He could hear Jason’s yelling and then Tim’s voice and then…nothing.

+++

Bruce watched from a far as Dick’s body was consumed by the evil, red curse. Jason knelt by Dick’s body, pounding the bed with his fists. Tim watched from the doorway, his eyes turned up towards Bruce and tears running down his faith.

“Please, Bruce,” Tim kept mouthing. “Save him.”

“This is only going to make Jason hate you more,” Dick said from Bruce’s side.

“I hope it increases his faith in me, but I know that it won’t,” Bruce said.

Dick snorted. “At least you’re finally self-aware. Now that I’m here, will you explain your plan? It wasn’t pleasant, you know, almost dying like that.”

“I needed you to come home,” Bruce said. “And I need Jason to come home. Tim will answer my call, but I know how tied to Earth you are, and Jason’s loyalty to you is unwavering. He’ll follow you anywhere, even here.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe that _you_ made a deal with Slade,” Dick said skeptically. “You’re also not the asshole you like to pretend to be. You wouldn’t put me through that pain on purpose.”

“No. I took advantage of this opportunity. I did not orchestrate it,” Bruce said. “When this is over, I will personally deliver Slade to Jason for his justice.”

“Maybe that will increase his faith you,” Dick said. “Stranger things have happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is, but I've started dreaming about the word unwavering, and this is the best I've got. I'm am determined to finish every flufftober prompt, even if it forces out weird aus. This is what it is.


End file.
